Au revoir Ron
by akouanda1
Summary: Aujourd'hui, il fait beau, le ciel est bleu et dégagé. Nombre de gens sont rassemblés. Pour une dernière parole, un dernier hommage, à cet homme, à cet enfant, que fut Ron Weasley. Tous sont là pour lui offrir un... dernier au revoir.


Le ciel est dégagé. Lumineux, même.  
Le cortège avance doucement. Il y a grand monde : famille, amis, collègues, connaissance, anciens ennemis… tous élégamment vêtus de noir.  
A la tête du cortège, il y a une femme, vieille, encore jolie, le regard fixe, des cheveux bouclés. plus blanc que gris. A ses cotés un homme, grand, carré d'épaules, vieux lui aussi. Des cheveux blancs coupés court. La main de la vieille femme est posée sur son bras. Une main qui tremble un peu. L'homme la lui caresse, essaie de l'apaisée.  
Derrière eux, il y a une femme, aux cheveux gris, soutenue par un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille. De nombreuses têtes rousses sont présentes, des cheveux noirs aussi, quelques têtes blondes.  
Bientôt le cortège s'arrête, la foule entours le caveau familial ouvert qu'un nouveau cercueil va bientôt rejoindre. Le mage commence à parler, beaucoup écoutent. Pas tous.  
« Nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblé pour dire un dernier au revoir à cet homme… »  
Le regard de la vieille décroche. Son regard erre sur la foule. Sa fille et son fils sont à sa gauche, avec leurs femmes, maris et enfants… sa fille pleure, et son gendre lui tend un mouchoir en l'enlaçant.  
La fille en question sourit doucement à travers ses larmes. Son père avait eut du mal à accepter celui qui deviendrait son époux.

_« - Quoi ?!  
\- Papa je l'aime !  
\- Sur tout les individus qu'il y a sur cette terre, il faut que tu souhaites l'épouser, lui ?  
\- Papa, ça fait six ans que nous sommes ensemble, tu devais bien te douter que ça arriverait un jour, essaya de tempérer leur fille.  
\- Non !  
\- Papa, avait-elle murmuré d'une voix douce. Il me rend heureuse._

_Il l'avait regardé un moment, ses yeux bleus fixés dans ceux de sa fille avant de déclarer en levant les yeux et les bras au ciel :_

_\- Tous ces sacrifices et ma fille va s'appeler Malfoy !_

_Rose s'était jetée dans ses bras._

Hermione sourit discrètement, en regardant le couple. Scorpius aussi avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il appréciait Ron. Et Ron avait finit par l'aimer aussi. Il avait juste fallu du temps…

_\- Comment peux-tu accepter qu'elle sorte avec ce gosse, Hermione ?!  
\- Ron tu te conduits comme un idiot. As-tu la moindre chose à reprocher à ce gamin ?  
\- C'est un Malfoy ?avait-il raillé.  
\- Très spirituel, Ron, vraiment.  
\- Son grand-père était un mangemort ! son père était lui aussi…  
\- Drago Malfoy n'était pas un mangemort !  
\- … lui aussi un sacré nuisible qui…  
\- Nous a probablement sauvés la vie !  
\- … qui a fait de notre scolarité un enfer !  
\- C'est bien ce que je disais Ron.  
\- Quoi ? il l'avait regardé, abasourdi.  
\- Tu n'as rien à reprocher à Scorpius a part sa généalogie !_

_Ron était mouché. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe._

_\- Quoi ?  
\- Et s'il fait du mal à Rose ?  
\- Ron…  
\- Mais c'est vrai ! S'il l'a blesse ?  
\- Alors il aura une armée de Weasley, de Potter et affilé sur le dos.___

_Hermione posa sa main sur sa joue._

_\- Fais leur confiance._

_Il avait soupiré avant de l'embrasser et de sourire._

_\- Que puis-je te refuser ?_

Scorpius tend à sa femme, désormais orpheline de père, un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer les yeux. Il sait combien elle souffre, combien elle a mal. Il regarde autours de lui, et une silhouette attire son regard. Il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler sa belle-mère, si fière face à la douleur. Elle se tient droite, accroché au bras de son ami, seule faiblesse qu'elle s'autorise. Elle ne pleure pas, contrairement à la majorité des personnes présente. Au contraire, elle sourit même doucement. Peut-être se remémore t-elle des souvenirs ? Des moments heureux avec cet homme qu'elle aimait ? Lui aussi en a avec Ron Weasley. Leur première rencontre par exemple…

_\- Scorpius, cesse donc de stresser ainsi ! s'était exclamée Rose Weasley. Mes parents ne vont pas te manger…_

_Il lui avait jeté un regard noir, furieux qu'elle se moque. Il je ta un rapide coup d'œil autours de lui. Le restaurant qu'il avait choisi était bien : il était de bonne renommé, assez pour ne pas que c'est futurs beaux-parents l'accusent de les trainer dans des boui-bouis, et d'un standing correct mais pas non plus luxueux, pour ne pas être taxé d'ostentation. Il lui-même était habillé avec gout sans être endimanché._

_\- Sérieusement, Scorpius, que crains-tu ?  
\- Je suis le fils du pire ennemi de tes parents, Rose.  
\- Oh Merlin ! avait-elle crié avec grandiloquence en se levant, attirant toute l'attention sur elle. Tu es le fils de Voldemort !?  
\- Très drôle, avait-il sifflé en la forçant à se rassoir, alors que les gens continuaient à les fixés. Il se retourna et leur jeta son regard le plus méprisant jusqu'à ce que tous détournent les yeux.  
\- Voldemort était l'ennemi de mes parents. Pas ton père._

_Il s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil._

_\- C'est vrai ! ton père était juste leur… rival.  
\- Ils se détestaient. Ils se détestent toujours !  
\- Mais tu n'es pas ton père, lui avait-elle en lui prenant la main.  
\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?  
\- Evidement !_

_Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent la voix bougonne du père de Rose, suivit par sa femme qui les rejoignirent._

_\- Bonjour ma chérie, salua Mr Weasley en prenant Rose dans ses bras tout en jetant un regard noir au garçon.  
\- Bonjour Scorpius. La voix de Mme weasley était douce, et elle lui présentait sa main avec un sourire doux._

_Par réflexe, au lieu de serré la main tendue, il s'inclina et lui fit un baisemain._

_\- Bonjour Mme Weasley.  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, tu sais.  
\- Merci._

_Elle lui fit un autre sourire et se tourna vers sa fille pour la saluer elle aussi. Mr Weasley se tourna vers lui et le toisa. Scorpius dégluti devant le regard noir._

_\- Bonjour Mr Weasley.  
\- Malfoy, salua t-il à son tour avec froideur.___

_Puis il eut un sourire. Le même genre de sourire que pouvait faire parfois Rose quand elle se préparait à l'embarrasser._

_\- Ron, l'appela Mme weasley –Hermione- avec une menace dans la voix.__  
\- Je suis heureux de faire officiellement votre connaissance, déclara Scorpius avec un sourire alors qu'ils s'installaient tous à table. Vous avez une fille merveilleuse…  
\- N'est-ce pas ! intervint Ron. C'est à se demander ce qu'elle peut faire avec toi…  
\- Ron !  
\- Papa !_

_Et ça avait donné le ton de la soirée…_

En y repensant, ça avait été un moment amusant. Et lui-même avait réutilisé certaine des phrases que lui avaient lancé son beau-père, quand ses filles avaient ramenés leurs avaient présenté leurs petits-amis…  
Ronald Weasley… il avait finit par l'accepter, non pas le jour de son mariage avec Rose, mais le jour de la naissance de leur premier enfant.

_Il embrassa sa femme sur son front, avec tendresse, et caressa les cheveux blonds du petit garçon qu'elle tenait._

_\- Tu as fait un sacré bon travail, Rose, lui avait-il soufflé.  
\- Il est beau, hein ?  
\- Oui, le plus beau bébé du monde._

_Ils étaient tous deux restés silencieux un moment dans cette chambre d'hôpital, admirant leurs fils, jusqu'à ce que Rose ne l'appelle._

_\- Scorpius, tu veux bien aller chercher mes parents, s'il te plait ?  
\- Bien sur.___

_Il se leva, prenant son fils et entra dans le couloir envahit par la famille de sa femme et par ses parents._

_\- Mr Weasley, Hermione ? Rose souhaite vous voir._

_Le couple l'avait suivit dans la chambre. Hermione s'était aussitôt jetée sur sa fille. Mr Weasley, lui était en retrait n'osant pas s'approcher ni de sa fille, ni de son petit-fils. Scorpius s'était avancé vers lui, doucement et lui avait mis le petit dans les bras._

_\- Mr Weasley, je vous présente Nathan Ronald Malfoy, le premier de vos petits-enfants._

_Mr Weasley avait levé sur lui des yeux émus et avait murmuré._

_\- Tu peux m'appeler Ron, Scorpius…_

Il n'avait jamais osé, retenu par une sorte de pudeur se dit-il avec un sourire imperceptible alors que le mage finissait son hommage et qu'on descendait la bière en terre. Il aurait voulu pourtant, mais quelque chose le bloquait toujours, se rappela t-il en prenant une poignée de terre dans sa main. Mais aujourd'hui, songea t-il alors qu'il laissait couler la terre entre ses doigts sur le cercueil, ce n'était plus pareil.

« - Au revoir, Ron, dit-il.


End file.
